This invention relates to novel 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines or salts thereof which are useful in the treatment of mental disorders.
In the last decade, intensive pharmacological research concerning benzazepines has taken place. The pharmacological properties of benzazepines depends to a large extend on the character of the substituents. For example, substituted benzazepines exhibiting neuroleptic, antiaggressive, antiparkinson and vascular effects, are known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,192 (Schering) derivatives of 1-phenyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepine having, inter alia, hydroxy, lower alkoxy or halogen in the 7-and/or 8-position are described. In European patent applications publication Nos. 5,298 and 5,299 corresponding 7-hydroxy derivatives are described. It is stated that these compounds have antipsychotic and antidepressive effects.
According to Life Sci. 31 (1982), 637 et seq., 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7,8-dihydroxy-1-phenyl-1H-3-benzazepine (designated SKF 38393) and 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-9-chloro-7,8-dihydroxy-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1H-3-benzaze pine (designated SKF 82526) are selective but partial dopamine D1 agonists whereas 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-7,8-dihydroxy-6-thiophenyl-1H-3-benzazepine (designated SKF 83742) is a selective D1 dopamine antagonist. Furthermore, it has been stated in Eur.J.Pharmacol. 91 (1983), 153 et seq., that R-8-chloro-7-hydroxy-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-3-benzazepine (designated SCH 23390) is a selective D1 dopamine antagonist (see also European patent application No. 79200209.9).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,314 (Smith Kline) 1-thienyl- or 1-furyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines which, inter alia, contain hydroxy, lower alkoxy or lower alkanoyloxy in the 7- and 8-positions, are described. In the specific examples of such benzazepines given therein, the two substituents in the 7- and 8-position are identical. These benzazepines are stated to have peripheral and central dopaminergic activity.